Next Gen Season One
by luckycats101
Summary: Spike and Neon are to forcers who protect the universe from harm. But when newcomers move in and evil rises, their lives could become a living nightmare! Rated T for right now though might change due to adult references. (Please note that these characters belong to me and I don't want anyone stealing)


"_The savior of life is named the golden warrior. He is the son of our god Flint and is the strongest hybrid ever to step foot in this universe. He saved our world once and he will again. Dark times are coming, and he is the only one who can stop darkness. When he died for our plant he was then reincarnated into another and we are still trying to find who that is. As dying he controlled a very powerful stone called Next Gen. These stones are used to harness the power's of this universe. Forcers, hybrid's who protect us use them fight the grotesque monsters out there. For now, we are waiting. Waiting for our hero to return to the world..."_

"Ok story time is over!" A man said to his kids. "Aw come on one more daddy!" a little boy begged to his father.

"Well fine. What story do you want to here?" He sighed. "The golden warrior!" The boy said again, making the girl and man stare.

"Again? I told that story many times already Neon. How about another?" The man suggested. "No no no Golden warrior! Please?" Neon said wistful. His sister, Margret, rolled her eyes.

"Fine... I'll tell the story." His dad gave up knowing its hard to argue with his children. "Yeah! Golden warrior!"

"Once upon a time, in a small village, lived a very poor family. They always tried their best to get money but was all the time shut down by society." "Man they must have bad luck..." Margret interrupted.

"Yeah they were in bad shape..."

"... Anyways. The mother was out shopping for food. Once she was finished, she was encountered by thieves. Thieves who were searching for someone to kill instead of stealing. 'Don't yell or we kill.' They instructed her. She then stopped struggling."

"And then the golden warrior comes!" "No not yet Neon. They then started robbing her of her purse. Then suddenly.." "The golden warrior!" "Yes... the golden warrior comes..."

"He says 'Hands off the lady, or you'll pay even more then that wallet.' He came out of no where and rescued the women." "Yeah yeah yeah!" Neon chanted over and over.

"The golden warrior was known all over the village now, but they didn't know what would happen next. The darkness was coming to town..."

"Dun dun dun!" Neon said making silly faces. "Ok I'm going to stop there."

"Aw but dad we we're just getting to the good part!" Neon cried out. "Fine I'll finish, but be quite this time ok?" Neon then shut his mouth. "Ok." He muffled.

"The golden warrior faced the darkness, then Scar." "Oh no not Scar! That loser!" Neon groaned. "yes... Anyways he then sacrificed his life to save the plant. But legend says that Scar would come back with his army in six-hundred and sixty six years. (Which also is 666)"

"Ha its just a legend, a myth!" Neon and Margret's mom laughed. "Don't be silly hunny. It will happen. Even if we're all dead."

"Anyways its past their bedtime thanks to your ridiculous folklore." She then walked away.

"Ok little ones, time for bed."

Neon and Margret were then tucked in to their beds and ready for bed. Though Neon was still awake. "Someday, I will be a forcer! And see the golden warrior!" His mind then wandered around the thought.

"I'm going on mom's thought. That story is just told for entertainment." Margret said. "Nonsense! I will find him one day..."

_**One day...**_

Six-hundred sixty six years later...

Neon did become a forcer. Since forcers are mortal, Neon is still alive. With his friend Spike they lived in a small home.

Spike was sleeping on the couch. "COME ON SPIKY WAKE UP!" Neon shook his friend in hope that he would come to, but nothing. "Fine..."

"**Snort**. Huh? What the he-" Spike woke up but was tackled by the very bored Neon, in a result of him falling over again.

"Get off me please." Spike tried to say but was face down on the floor. "Yes sorry Spike, BUT I WAS BORED!"

"Huh ok, what do you want to talk about then?" Spike asked his hyper friend. "Well what are we doing this week?"

"Well let me explain. This week and probably our lives will be crazy once we have apprentices." Spike said. "Oh yeah we're going to have new people move in! And then we can fight evil as an army! How many are we having?"

"Well it depends, I still need to get a message of who we're getting though. For us I'm guessing we're getting four." Neon then interrupted. "But we need more!"

"The only SW hybrid's get's a few because there's only 6 of us. Flame and Ash will be helping too." Spike came closer to his friend. "This takes responsibility Neon. You have to promise me you'll take care."

"Of course! What are we doing today?" Neon asked. "We will deliver this message." Spike held up a envelope. "This is a message to the headquarters about the others. We should head out." Neon watched as Spike got up and opened the door. "What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

Neon and Spike's transportation was easy, because they had powers. Neon could fly and Spike is very fast on his feet. They could get there in no time.

"Hey so we just put this in the slot?" Neon asked. "Yes." Spike then put the letter in the slot only to be encountered by, Wasp.

"What are you doing stupids?" He teased. "Your word play is not cunning enough... uh uh uh... peabrain!" Neon tried to retort. "What do you want?" Spike and Neon took out their weapons.

"Hee hee. I'm not here to fight. Just to say that my dad is coming back to life!" "Sure! He's not your dad anyways!" Neon stared at him. "You big time mistaken."

"Hee. I have second thoughts about _**Not**_ hurting you!" Wasp then struck Spike with a quick dash. "You idiot..."

Wasp was enjoying this until he was hit with a blue colored energy ball. "Don't hurt my friends!" Wasp just laughed with pleasure. "So confident aren't we?" Wasp then telaported behind Neon just to then kick him hard to the ground.

He then charged up and ball of energy and pointed it at the cat hybrid. "Any last words bastard?" Wasp laughed with power.

Though he was stopped by Spike punching him from behind. "How about you go away for now and wait till you have an army. Its no use fighting two of us."

"Make that four!" Neon, Wasp, and Spike turned to see the two twins Flame and Ash make a dramatic appearance to the scene. "Oh my..." Wasp's eye grew wide seeing that four hybrids surrounded him.

"Soon I will destroy all hybrids..." Wasp called to them all. "That's it! Four to one. Get out of here hypocrite." Spike growled.

"I'll be back..." Wasp huffed and flew away.

"Thank up-above guys I thought I was a goner!" Neon laughed. "... How can you be hit and be happy about it like thirty seconds after?" Spike asked in shock. "Magic dudes..."

"Anyways can't you guys wait for the new ones popping in soon?" Neon jumped in place. "Yeah it could be fun." Ash sighed.

"Why are you not excited?" Spike asked Ash. "To much work. I really think we should wait for new ones. Maybe like three-hundred more years!" Ash sighed.

"Well we'll let you two go. Come on Neon lets roll. We have some other important things to do." Spike said and him and Neon walked off, leaving Flame and Ash in place.

"So why don't you want to mentor?" Flame asked his older twin in confusion. "If its a boy I would be fine, but this time its more likely its a girl. And their hard to deal with..." Ash sighed and walked off.

"Huh that's weird... I think I could just get a babe out of it..." **Walking away**

Wasp was walking through a dark forest, Though it was home to him. Today was the day that he would summon his dad back from the tunnels. A place where people say that evil was trapped. Although, some do not believe.

Wasp brought out his dagger and put it on a summoning stone. He then took out a stolen next gen stone and started to chant _"Scar is our savior Scar is our king Scar is our savior Scar is our king" _over and over again. He had heard the full legend as it says if you chant that one hundred times he would come back.

Wasp then waited for what seemed like an eternity until the tunnels started glowing. _**"Wasp..."**_ said a jagged and old voice. _**"Haven't you missed your strong and powerful pop?" **_"Yes I have. And after all these years, I have come to summon you back into the world. Aren't you proud of your son?" Wasp replied to the voice which seemed to be Scar.

_**"Even evil can be proud... But I still don't fully trust you after what you did." **_Scar reminded Wasp. "Grrr..." Though Wasp didn't care he still needed trust from his father.

_**"Never mind that! Just get me out and don't do anything stupid!" **_Scar instructed his son. Wasp walked into the tunnels coming across a huge sword that stuck out of the ground. He took it out, releasing all of evil that was trapped inside. Scar and his dark army emerged in the clearing. Even Wasp was terrified.

_**"So, son. You finally took notice of how many years its been since we've seen each other. My, have you grown into a fine young man. I AM proud of you. Though I hope I can trust you this time." **_Scar said with a slight bit of pleasure. "You are welcome. We can take down those damned forcers..." Wasp and Scar talked a bit before they went back to down-under. A place where evil rest's and lives.

"So Spike what are we doing next?" Neon and Spike were now just walking instead of flying and running. "We deliver this." Spike took out a package. "First of all, why are we delivering stuff? And second of all where do you pull out that kind of stuff?!" Neon was shocking surprised.

"...Anyways lets go."

Neon and Spike traveled a bit northwest to a small house looking a bit like theirs. "Here we are!"

"But this is lax's house..." Neon reminded Spike of their friend. "Yes I'm just going to leave this by his door." Spike walked up the front steps and was then suddenly greeted by their friend.

"Neon Spike!" "Lax...!" Neon replied hesitantly. "Its been forever guys!" Lax was very happy to see his pals. "Hasn't it been years since we fought evil together?" "Not really..."

"We only came to deliver this package, nothing else." Spike grumbled. "Fine fine what is it?"

"I have no idea. But it was sent to us on accident. So here you can find out." Spike gave the package to Lax and was off.

"Why so many delivery's?" Neon kept asking Spike. "No reason. We just haven't cleared our chores and I was hoping we could get them finished before the other arrivals." when they walked into the house they noticed a small note inside. Someone has stopped by.

_"Hello Spike and Neon of the SW. I have left this note seeing that you weren't here and I wanted to talk about the new hybrids. You shall go get them tomorrow and yes their all girls. They live in the real world though and you will have to get them without anyone knowing. I expect you to take care of your new apprentices." _

"Oh my Flint! Its, here! We're getting apprentices! And even better, their all girls..." Neon giggled. "Huh, has no address. I wonder why..." Spike said while examining the back. "Guess we just have to find hybrids?"

"Doesn't matter. Now since this Is probably our last night alone lets have a boys night out don't yeah think?" Neon suggested while slouching down on their couch. "Sure why not...?"

_**"So we strike this town, tomorrow so they have no new hybrids." **_Scar and his army were planning out an attack. "Hey dad can I do something in the lead?" Wasp asked with a desire to kill. _**"You can kill the two hybrids that their picking up."**_

Wasp listened to the plan that was going to unfold. They would follow Spike and Neon to the other world and kidnap the newcomers. Then the forcers won't have anyone to recruit. Seemed like a full proof plan. Except for the fact that the army was dumb and haven't used their minds for billions of years.

"Dad I think we need a new entrance..." Wasp suggested. "I mean, we could easily be seen sneaking around! This army has been mindless for a very long time."

_**"Yes yes we need back up. Wasp! Do you still have that invisible cover sheet?" **_Scar asked his son. "Yes I do!" Wasp was happy to help in evil plots like this.

"Only tomorrow we shall meet new people." Spike explained to Neon. "The thing about this is so our army can grow stronger. No one knows what will happen if we're too small. If our forces grow," Spike walked over to the window. "So will we."

"So do we really have to look nice when we see them what?" Neon was still curious about the newcomers. "No we just have to get them, and make sure that evil doesn't interfere."

"How would Wasp come anyways? Makes no since to my ears." Neon ad Spike didn't know what Scar was planning.

"Just, don't do anything stupid..."

.

.

.

.

_Now that this series started off it has become a ruckus. Spike and Neon just figured out who their recruiting and Wasp has summoned back the lord of darkness from the flat realm. I wonder what kind of things will happen next?_

.

.

.

.

**Well what now? This probably will be the most updated story on my profile. I have so many ideas! Before I go on and on and on of how I want to become an author let me just say that I am not accepting characters for this. The series Is already planned out and stuff so yeah. **

** But you can request for on the edge and Meadowstar's story. **

** Please please please review! I want to see if I could change this in anyway or just favorite! I hoping to get this story known around the web for it to be an animated series and comic! **

** Anyways please don't steal the idea's or characters.**


End file.
